Tu y crois, moi pas
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Duo y croit dur comme fer. Quatre le trouve un peu ridicule. Comment est ce que Maxwell va t il gérer ce problème ?


**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** Friendship, angst.

**Lectrice 01 :** Mifibou.

**Bêta-auditrice : **Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour l'anniversaire d'une première review et le début d'une belle amitié.

* * *

**Tu y crois, pas moi.

* * *

**

AC 195

Juste après l'autodestruction d'Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell se cache dans un renfoncement, son système anti-repérage en action. Il attend que les choses se calment un peu.

Il y a déjà deux jours qu'il est là sans bouger, laissant ses lignes de communications ouvertes pour rester au courant de la politique extérieure.

Il se demande où se trouvent maintenant les autres pilotes, si Heero a survécu.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, son attention est attirée par un jeu de lumière sur la roche en face de lui, il allume ses écrans de contrôle et voit le petit blond avec qui il a combattu et nettoyé la piste d'atterrissage de New Edwards.

Duo n'a jamais aimé la solitude, même s'il ne veut plus vraiment s'attacher aux gens par peur de souffrir encore, mais là il est vraiment seul. Quand il était avec les Sweepers, il y avait de l'animation autour de lui, dans les écoles infiltrées également.

Pour toutes ses raisons, Maxwell décide d'aller retrouver l'autre pilote, en plus ce dernier a peut-être des informations qu'il n'a pas reçues sur les autres pilotes ou sur la façon dont le monde se reconstruit sans les dirigeants abattus par erreur à New Edwards.

µµµ

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Duo arrive auprès du pilote du Sandrock.

-« Mon nom est Quatre Raberba Winner, je vais te présenter à la résistance Maganac, nous sommes hébergés dans un village. » Dit-il en tendant la main.

-« Duo Maxwell. » Répond-il en lui prenant la main.

Une rapide poignée et le blond précède le châtain jusqu'à un hangar où un gundam est en train de se faire réparer.

-« Vous êtes bien équipés. » Remarque le natté.

-« Ton Gundam a subi des dommages ? » Questionne Quatre.

-« Oui, mais il me manque des pièces pour réparer. » Avoue Duo en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-« Rachid nous avons assez de pièces ? » S'informe le blond en regardant un géant dans le hangar.

-« Oui, Maître Quatre. » Répond celui-ci.

-« Si tu veux à la nuit tombée, tu pourras le ramener ici. En attendant, viens tu dois avoir faim. » Lâche l'héritier compatissant.

A peine les deux jeunes gens ont-ils quitté le hangar que des jeunes filles leur amènent des bouquets de fleurs. Maxwell est ravi, jamais sa présence n'a été aussi fêtée. Après les fleurs ce sont des mets délicieux qui lui sont offerts.

Les deux pilotes mangent pourtant en tête-à-tête, Quatre lui raconte comment il en est venu à prendre parti dans le combat, des anecdotes sur sa famille nombreuse.

Puisque le blond s'était livré, Duo commence à lui raconter également un morceau de sa vie et les aventures qui lui sont arrivées depuis qu'il a l'âge de se souvenir.

Winner écoute attentivement en hochant de temps à autre la tête. Les deux mains sur sa tasse de thé de fin de repas, Quatre finit par dire quand Duo en arrive à son implication dans l'opération météore.

-« Tu sais ce que mes sœurs diraient de toutes tes aventures ? »

-« Non. Que je manque de bol ? » Propose Maxwell un petit sourire en coin.

Ce qui rassure le blond, sa plaisanterie sera bien prise, alors il se lance.

-« Non, quoique si ça se rejoint, mais elles diraient que tu dois avoir cassé un miroir et attrapé sept ans de malheur. »

-« Elles n'ont peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Tu sais j'ai cassé un miroir deux jours avant le décès de Solo. Il m'avait demandé de le porter à Ambre qui voulait vérifier si Peter respirait toujours. » Admet honteux le natté.

-« Ce sont des superstitions. » S'indigne le blond. « Tu avais quel âge quand c'est arrivé ? » Interroge-t-il pour lui prouver qu'il divaguait.

-« J'avais six ans. » Répond Duo.

-« Tu es fort en calcul ? 6 + 7 = ? » Questionne Winner.

-« 13. Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais j'ai cassé celui de Sœur Hélène, j'ai encore droit à cinq années de malheur. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Ce sont des histoires de bonne femme. J'aurai mieux fait de me taire. » Soupire le blond en voyant le jeune homme abattu.

Quatre s'en voulait, dire que Duo avait traversé toutes ses épreuves en gardant le sourire et qu'il venait en une plaisanterie de le détruire, du moins ça en donnait l'impression.

-« Et ma succession de malchances serait due à quoi ? » Interroge le natté plein d'espoir.

-« Je ne sais pas. » Admet Winner.

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était né sous une mauvaise étoile parce que s'il le croyait, il lui pourrirait le reste de sa vie. Ici il était persuadé de s'en sortir d'ici cinq ans.

-« Je me retire dans la chambre qu'on m'a attribuée pour me reposer avant d'aller chercher DeathScythe. » Voyant le blond plisser son front, il ajoute. « Mon Gundam. »

-« Oh le mien se nomme Sandrock. »

Enfin dans sa chambre Duo réfléchit aux paroles du blond. Il avait toujours pensé porter la poisse, les gens qui le côtoyaient subissaient sa malchance, il s'en était déjà rendu compte. Déjà Sœur Hélène et père Maxwell étaient morts par sa faute. Il avait essayé de se racheter en intégrant l'opération météore, quand il avait compris qu'on voulait utiliser DeathScythe pour massacrer des innocents, il avait voulu le détruire mais même ça, il n'avait pas réussi à le faire.

Encore une chance que le professeur G n'était pas un adepte de la vraie opération Météore, qu'il avait fait le jeu de la fondation Barton pour obtenir des pièces pour créer l'armure mobile.

Depuis le début de la guerre, il avait été un poids. Le pilote 01 s'était fait prendre par OZ par sa faute, s'il ne lui avait pas tiré dessus, jamais il ne serait tombé dans les pommes. En allant le chercher, il avait fait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Parce que vu la facilité avec laquelle Heero s'était libéré pour lui demander son couteau, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Dans leur fuite, le jeune homme s'était évanoui, il en résultait une jambe cassée.

Au moins le pilote 01 savait qu'il était un poids pour la suite de l'opération puisqu'il avait essayé de le clouer au sol en lui volant des pièces de son armure.

Est-ce que c'était dû à sa présence sur la base New Edwards que l'appareil avait été abattu ? Créant ainsi un soulèvement des hauts placés contre les Gundams alors qu'ils devaient libérer les populations et les colonies de l'oppression d'OZ et qu'ils y étaient encore plus sous sa domination.

Oui, tout devait être de sa faute et dû à sa présence pendant l'opération Météore. Mais il essaierait encore, en s'impliquant moins, en restant à l'écart des autres.

µµµ

Ca faisait trois jours que Duo se trouvait avec les Maganac, il les avait aidés à réparer son Gundam, il avait lié un peu plus connaissance avec Quatre et les villageois. Le chef du village leur vouait une admiration sans borne.

Maxwell avait fait aussi des recherches pour conjurer le mauvais sort, mais il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose. Des idées oui, mais pas très réalisables : Où trouver un brin de muguet à treize cloches, un trèfle à quatre feuilles en plein désert.

Les deux armures mobiles étaient enfin remises à neuf. Duo et Quatre prenaient le thé dans la chambre du dernier.

-« Maître Quatre, ne faites pas de bruit. Des soldats d'OZ sont dans le village, ils ont demandé à pouvoir s'y reposer un peu. » Lâche Rachid en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce où les deux jeunes gens discutaient.

-« Ils sont à la recherche des Gundams ? » Interroge le châtain.

-« C'est possible, nous surveillons leurs faits et gestes par des briques ôtées ça et là. » Rassure le chef de la garde.

Winner se lève déjà pour participer à la mission d'observation. Maxwell le fait aussi avec un temps de retard. Il n'aurait pas dû rester, ni venir ici il a porté la poisse au village, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Au bout d'une heure, les soldats s'en vont après avoir laissé des caisses remplies de dynamites aux quatre coins du village.

Rapidement un plan de bataille se fait afin d'évacuer le village. Les habitants veulent protéger les Gundams, ils sont sûrs que la paix et la liberté viendront par eux.

Une équipe va donc donner l'assaut pour permettre aux villageois et aux Gundams de sortir en toute quiétude.

-« Je suis désolé. » Dit Duo au moment de dire au revoir au chef du village.

-« Ce n'est pas votre faute, nous étions surveillés depuis un moment déjà. » Rassure l'homme.

Le châtain donne une accolade au blond et monte dans le camion qui transporte DeathScythe.

En voyant les combats dans son dos, le cœur du natté se serre, il aurait vraiment dû partir quand il a découvert la poisse qu'il donnait et son origine. Il est persuadé d'avoir accéléré la découverte de la résistance avec sa malchance.

Le convoi s'éloigne du champ de bataille. Au premier village, les habitants y restent, alors que les deux Gundams et plusieurs armures Maganac s'enfoncent dans le désert.

Les Maganac avaient prévu un plan pour leur permettre de retourner dans l'espace, là ils seront utiles. Duo sur le siège passager se dandinait continuellement sur place.

-« Nous arrivons bientôt, monsieur Maxwell, ne soyez pas aussi nerveux. » Dit le chauffeur en lui souriant.

-« Je ne crois pas. » Répond Duo en pointant un nuage de sable qui s'avance vers eux à contre vent.

-« Tous à couvert. » Crie une voix dans la radio.

Le natté attrape la cibiste.

-« 04 c'est à nous de jouer. »

-« Tu as raison 02. »

Les camions s'arrêtent pour permettre aux Gundams de sortir.

Les deux pilotes commencent à ouvrir le chemin au reste de l'unité Maganac. Winner utilisant ses deux faucilles, Maxwell sa faux, les ennemis tombent autour d'eux, mais il y en a de plus en plus qui surgissent.

Un appel sur le canal du blond, le prévient que les alliés sont à l'abri.

-« 02, on peut rompre les rangs. »

-« Autant finir le travail 04. »

Les combats reprennent de plus belles. Tout d'un coup Quatre voit le DeathScythe ranger sa faux alors qu'il a trois armures en face de lui.

En un rien de temps, le Gundam disparaît de la vue du blond.

-« Duo ! » Hurle-t-il sur le canal du natté.

-« Maître Quatre, les navettes pour regagner l'espace sont prêtes. » Dit la voix de Rachid.

-« On ne peut pas partir maintenant, Duo vient de se faire assaillir par des adversaires trop nombreux, il faut que j'aille le chercher. » Crie Winner paniqué

-« Pas besoin Quatre. » Répond le châtain en s'élevant dans les airs, les deux mains du DeathScythe tenant précautionneusement quelque chose.

Des tirs de roquette font tomber les armures qui veulent le ramener sur le sol.

En dehors des combats, Duo dépose son Gundam, lui fait mettre un genou à terre, les deux mains vers le sol, il ouvre celles-ci et deux lapins en sortent et se réfugient dans des rochers tout proches.

Winner vient le retrouver abasourdi.

-« Mais ! »

-« Ca fait huit pattes de lapins porte-bonheur pour conjurer le sort. » Explique le châtain en sortant sa faux pour reprendre le combat.

-« Tu es plus prêt des navettes, vas-y je vais les retenir et j'arrive. » Ordonne le blond.

Maxwell s'exécute, il fait monter son Gundam sur un lance missile et dit au-revoir au blond.

-« Bonne chance. »

-« A toi aussi Duo. »

Le DeathScythe s'élève dans les airs, Quatre enclenche le pilote automatique du Sandrock ainsi que l'autodestruction, il dirige son Gundam vers les renforts qui arrivent. Le blond court vers la base de lancement pour rejoindre l'espace.

µµµ

Le Gundam de Duo a subi pas mal de dégâts, ce qui fait râler ce dernier. Il ne doit pas avoir réussi à conjurer le sort, il est toujours dans la galère. En plus, il est sans nouvelles de Quatre, il n'a presque plus de carburant et comble de malchance, il vient de se faire repérer par OZ.

Au bout d'un court combat dans l'espace où Maxwell sachant que de toute façon, il va continuer à porter la poisse. Il essaie de s'autodétruire pour entraîner ses adversaires avec lui, que sa mort serve encore à quelque chose. Mais même ça il ne peut pas le faire, le système est enrayé.

Complètement démoralisé, le natté se fait arrêter. Vivement que sa vie s'achève, au moins il ne sera plus un poids pour les autres. Dire que pour qu'il puisse fuir, Quatre avait dû sacrifier son Gundam. Et il avait bien entendu les dernières paroles du pilote à son amure, il avait eu très dur de faire le geste.

Mais on pourra l'interroger, le torturer, il ne parlera pas, il emportera ce qu'il sait dans sa tombe, au moins il les protégera de cette façon, il leur permettra d'installer la paix, ce sera sa petite goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

Si huit pattes de lapin ne pouvaient pas conjurer le mauvais sort rien ne le pourra.

Tous les jours, il subissait diverses humiliations, on le montrait à la TV comme un criminel, au soir on le jetait dans un cachot jusqu'au lendemain.

µµµ

Il y a une heure qu'il est là qu'il entend des détonations, puis la porte de sa cellule s'ouvre. Devant lui Heero qui le menace de son arme. Il est heureux de le revoir en vie.

Il se met vaillamment debout, autant mourir sur ses deux pieds.

-« Allez vas-y, achève-moi. » Ainsi il ne pourrait plus jamais porter la poisse.

Yuy l'observe un instant et lui tend son arme.

-« J'espère que tu sais encore te servir de ta main. »

-« Oui, où est ton Gundam ? » Interroge Maxwell quand le métis vient l'aider à marcher.

-« Sur Terre, sinon je me serais fait repérer comme toi. » Sermonne le brun.

-« Alors comment on va s'en sortir ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, je n'avais pas prévu de ressortir. » Admet le métis.

Heero actionne un boîtier, des explosions se font dans le secteur Est, déclenchant la panique, tout le monde s'y précipite.

-« Viens par-là, il y a une navette, c'est avec elle que je suis venu. »

Mordant sur sa chique, le natté suit le brun, l'aide au mieux. Il ne voulait pas que sa malchance l'entrave. Yuy décide de donner une nouvelle cible aux armures mobiles télécommandées de manière à pouvoir sortir sain et sauf.

Enfin arrivé à la navette qui doit leur fournir la liberté, le natté peut laisser retomber la pression et il s'évanouit.

µµµ

C'est un peu surpris que Duo reprend connaissance à l'hôpital où on soigne ses blessures, c'est la première fois depuis des années qu'on prend soin de lui.

Ils s'en sont sortis presque sans égratignures. La chance a enfin tourné, il avait été bien inspiré de sauver ses deux lapins.

-« Repose-toi, on va bientôt reprendre le combat, on aura besoin de toi. » Dit Heero en s'éclipsant.

Maxwell ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, ils ont réussi, il a un ami, du moins quelqu'un qui l'apprécie et à qui il n'a pas porté la poisse cette fois.

Il espère vraiment que cette guerre se finira de façon positive et qu'il a racheté ses deux miroirs. Il fera attention la prochaine fois, il ne veut pas revivre ce qu'il a vécu ces dernières années.

OWARI


End file.
